Más que amigos
by Naluma5
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo? El sentir ese miedo pero a la vez ese sentimiento de querer estar más cerca... ¿Y si le añades el haberte criado cómo primos? Esta es solo una versión más de la historia de Vic y Ted.


Aquí traigo un nuevo fic con una pareja sobre la que todavía no he escrito, Ted yVic. Se me hacen simplemente adorables y se me ocurrió hacer este fic a partir de unas redacciones de castellano. Los caps no serán muy largos y me gustaría retratar como puede llegar a ser algo que a la mayoría nos ha pasado, enamorarnos o que nos llegue a gustar alguien cercano, un amigo por ejemplo. y sentir ese miedo de perder a esa persona tan importante y a la vez ese sentimiento enfermizo de no querer separarte...

* * *

**Más que amigos**

1. La Mirada

La gente dice que una imagen vale más que mil palabras. Quizás tengan razón, el problema es que la mayoría de gente no sabe interpretar aquello que ve, como tú, que parece mentira que no veas lo que hay detrás de mi mirada.

La mirada de una persona te puede decir mucho de ella. Yo por ejemplo con solo echar un vistazo a tus ojos puedo decir si estas contento, o triste, si hay algo que te preocupa o simplemente estas agobiado. Podría ser que el hecho de que seas metamorfomago cómo tu madre tenga algo que ver pero me gusta pensar que sé estas cosas por el largo tiempo que he estado junto a ti. Yo sé estas cosas por que quizás te miro demasiado, que se le va a hacer, me gusta mirarte, me gusta hablarte por que eres una de las pocas personas con la que los silencios no son incómodos, contigo nunca se me acaban los temas de conversación, me gusta que tengas tu propia personalidad y carácter, me gustas tú por que dices, haces, piensas y sientes con tal intensidad que lo transmites con la mirada. Por que puedo detectar tu olor en una habitación con otro centenar de personas, por que un simple toque tuyo puede hacer que mi corazón se acelere, por que siempre consigues que me sonroje con apenas dos palabras y con solo tu presencia crece un nudo en mi estomago que me pide que no te deje ir nunca.

Nos hemos criado juntos desde pequeño para mi siempre fuiste mi primo favorito, el del pelo de colores, el divertido, el que me entendia por que no era un renacuajo como todos los demás. Con el que me enfade por dejarme sola cuando tuviste que coger ese tren a los once años. Al que odie tener como primo cuando entré yo también y vi que tenias demasiada atención por parte del sector femenino del colegio.

Siempre has sido así, destacando casi sin querer, es ese aura tan atrayente por la que al final caí cautivada. Ambos sabemos que yo en el colegio tampoco pasé desapercibida me gustaba pavonearme, conseguir la atención de todos con tal de que tú también pusieses los ojos sobre mi.

Por ti llegué a hacer mis mayores locuras, pero de nada servia si tú luego me perdonabas y con un abrazo y un beso en la frente te bastaba. Siempre busqué algo más que ese cariño fraternal, quería que me vieses como la mujer que era y que todos los demás podían apreciar, todos menos tú. Siempre fuí la hermana pequeña a la que había que proteger, para después pasar a ser tu prima y llegar a ser tu mejor amiga y confidente, sin embargo siento que estoy estancada que nunca pasaré de ahí y me duele en lo más profundo del alma. Siento que si te fuerzo o hago cualquier movimiento brusco te espantaré para siempre, por que podría abrir una brecha que nunca acabase de cicatrizar.

Pero los amigos no se besan, los amigos no se dicen 'Te amo' al oído, por que lo nuestro es un cara o cruz el quedarme con el todo o con la nada, y tengo miedo, miedo de perderte, aunque lo cierto es que nunca has sido mío. No del todo. Y en el fondo de mi corazón sé que las miradas se quedaran solo en eso, miradas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer cap presentación espero que me enviéis que os ha parecido tardaré una semana o asi en actualizar ya que tengo el próximo capitulo casi montado. A quien le guste la tercera generación le invito a pasar a mi perfil y ver si encuentra algo de su agrado :)

Naluma5


End file.
